


sometimes i think about you too much.

by lukioo



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: M/M, Minific, Pining, jay has too many emotions (i relate), this is so short i’m sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukioo/pseuds/lukioo
Summary: Sometimes I think about you too much.Sometimes it gets too much and I feel like I’m drowning. I’ve never drowned before but I’m sure it feels similar. My heart swells and it’s hard to breathe.You’re the only thing that I have left at this point. I don’t want to lose you.
Relationships: Jay/Timothy "Tim" W.
Kudos: 13





	sometimes i think about you too much.

Sometimes I think about you too much.

Sometimes it gets too much and I feel like I’m drowning. I’ve never drowned before but I’m sure it feels similar. My heart swells and it’s hard to breathe. 

You’re the only thing that I have left at this point. I don’t want to lose you. 

You’re a bit too kind to me. After everything I’ve done, I don’t deserve this at all. 

I’m sitting alone in the motel room while you’re in the shower, staring at the ceiling and thinking about what everything might be like. 

What things would be like if I never got myself involved with this. I wonder if we would meet. I wonder if you’d want to stick around with me, if the threat of death wasn’t so prominent. 

Maybe things would be different if I wasn’t so stupid and thought about things before doing them. Maybe we would’ve had a chance. 

I wonder what will happen when this is all over. Will we go our separate ways? I hope you choose to stay. 

**Author's Note:**

> was this a slight vent? yes. am i missing my girlfriend a lot? also yes. am i using this as an excuse to make content and project my feeling onto jay? hell yes.
> 
> i also hate first person POV but i wanted to try writing in it again because it’s been a couple years since i have.


End file.
